Belief
by SilverMidnight52
Summary: Five times that G Callen avoided being abused. READ THE WARNINGS.


So this came to be because of my story Learning the Nightmare. As with that story this is not a happy story. This is the five times G Callen avoided being molested. Again NOT HAPPY! Have we got that? Please tell me you got that.

Warnings: Sexual abuse of a child, molestation of a child, alluding to rape of a child (how many ways do I have to say this?)

If you want to be kept up to date with redos on stories or want to know more about stories that will be started soon or even ask me to write a story for you please follow me on Facebook under SilverMidnight52! I own nothing!

* * *

1\. Age Four

Small hands came up to rub at tired eyes as G slowly climbed out of his bed. He looked around the bedroom trying to remember where exactly he was. It took a moment but he finally was awake enough to remember that Mrs. Kelly had brought him to a new home yesterday. He really did hate moving day.

Yawning widely he went to his backpack and started to pull out clothes. He had gotten used to doing everything himself and even if he wanted to go ask for some help he couldn't bring himself to. It was his first day here. He had no idea what kind of family it was that he had been placed in.

The last house that he had been a part of had been nice. At least that's what he had thought. For the most part he had been left completely alone. It might not have been the best thing for him. That's what Mrs. Kelly had said anyway. He had over heard her telling someone over the phone when she came for a visit.

G liked whenever Mrs. Kelly came for a visit. She always had some cookies for him. She was the nicest person that he had ever met and he had met a lot of people. It was only once every few months that she came for a visit though. That's what she told him when he saw her.

Blinking a few times the child spread his clothes on the bed and started to search him room. Maybe there was something he should be doing first. He had herd the other children say that the first thing they did when they got to a new home was to search the house. He didn't know why, but they knew better than him.

Opening all the drawers he saw that they were completely empty. Alright, so he had no idea what he was looking for and nothing to look at. A pout came to his lips as he closed everything and went back to his things. It was time to get ready for the day, even if he wanted to go back to sleep.

Before he could start getting ready for the day the door opened revealing an older looking man. He knew that the had been introduced to him last night he just couldn't remember what Mrs. Kelly had called him. He didn't want to hurt the man's feelings by not remembering.

"Good morning, kiddo," the man greeted a gentle smile on his lips, "I thought I heard moving around. Did you sleep well last night?"

"Yes, Sir," G responded instantly nodding his head.

A sad smile came to the man's lips as he made his way to sit at the edge of the bed. G watched him carefully as he picked up one of his shirts and ran his fingers over it. The man took a shaky breath before his attention moved back to the boy. The sadness was gone from his eyes as he patted the mattress next to him.

"Come here, G," he requested his voice soft, "I think we should talk."

"I'm sorry," G said instantly making his way over and taking a seat.

"For what, kiddo?"

"I don't know?"

The sadness came back to the man's face his hand coming up to rest on G's shoulder. It felt odd to have the hand on him but it always felt weird whenever someone touched him. As much as he wanted to pull away he stayed there letting the man pull him closer so their legs were pressing together.

"You didn't do anything wrong, kiddo," the man offered staring down at G, "I know you might feel like you did, but you didn't."

"Oh," G nodded his head his eyes falling to the floor.

Fingers pinched at his chin lifting his head up until he was looking at the older man. He still had a smile on his lips so the words slowly sunk in. Nodding his head once more G offered his own smile which made the one on the man's lips grow. He looked so happy that the boy was smiling that he started to relax.

"I know that it must be hard moving around as much as you do," he started the hand on his shoulder starting to rub his back, "But while you're here you're family, okay? If you need anything just come to me."

"Yes, Sir," G agreed once more.

"Please. Call me Robert."

"Okay...Robert."

The hand on his back pattered him before Robert stood up quickly lifting him up and spinning around. A giggle left G's lips at that. It wasn't often that anyone picked him up, but he had to admit to himself that he loved it. He was slowed down and pulled close so he was being held against the man's chest.

Feeling better than he had when they day started the boy wrapped an arm around Robert's neck a wide smile on his lips. The older man chuckled lowly before sitting down on the bed again keeping a tight hold on the boy. He smiled happy his free hand coming up to rub at G's hair causing him to laugh again.

"Ready to start the day, kiddo?" Robert asked bouncing his knee.

"Yeah," G nodded his head quickly.

"Yeah? Then let's start with a bath."

"I can do that by myself."

"You can? Well, aren't you a big boy. Still, I'd feel better if you'd let me help. The tub is really deep."

G opened his mouth to agree when someone cleared their throat. Looking at the doorway he saw a woman Robert's age glaring at the older man. Hating that look he squirmed in the man's lap until he finally let go. As soon as he was on the ground he grabbed his clothes and left the room searching for the bathroom as he went.

2\. Age Seven

Dropping his bag next to his bed G fell onto it a sigh falling from his lips. He had spent all day at school being made fun of and all he wanted to do how was stay as far away from people as he possibly could. He really should have known that he wouldn't get peace for very long.

Just as he closed his eyes to try to relax a little a loud bang caused him to sit up. Seeing that it was just Allie, another foster kid, he couldn't help but roll his eyes at her antics. She had been in the system longer than him and had reached the 'fuck society' part of the system, as Mrs. Kelly would say.

She also only had a few months before she got out fully. As she told it the first thing she was going to do was disappear. Allie said that she had spent so much time with someone forcing her to do this and that for them that she was going to make sure she was the only person she had to answer to for the rest of her life.

A part of G really liked that idea. The freedom that came with the open road. It was appealing. Until he realized that it was easy to get lost in the world if one wanted, but impossible to be found when one needed. His teacher said that he was very insightful for someone his age.

"Hey, Allie," G finally greeted sitting up fully.

"Sup?" she waved coming over and falling onto his bed causing him to almost bounce off, "You look horrible."

"Thanks."

"Come on. Talk to me."

Sighing the young boy nodded his head stretching out next to her. He didn't really like her, but he knew that he should always pick another foster kid over one of the foster families if he needed help. Allie was going to get out soon if anyone would get where he was coming from it would be her. He hoped.

He opened his mouth to start telling her what was on his mind when an arm wormed its way under his head. The boy tensed instantly not used to being touched. At least not in any positive way. There was no reason for him to be hit though, especially from the teenager.

"Relax, G," Allie whispered tugging him closer to her, "You're fine."

"I don't..." G tried to start his voice breaking.

"Shh. You're fine. Talk to me."

For a moment the boy was completely silent. He couldn't quite understand why but he had a weird feeling about what was going on. Instead of listening to the voice though he pushed it to the side. Allie had always been good to him, if not annoying. He doubted that she would stop now.

Taking a deep breath he forced himself to relax. He was being ridiculous. She was his friend and he trusted her. It took a minute of him repeating that to himself before he could finally relax. As soon as he was calm he moved to lay on his side so he was looking up at her.

"Do you ever think about your family?" G questioned cautiously knowing it was a sensitive subject.

"Sometimes," Allie shrugged her fingers started to gently trace over his arm, "Usually when I look in the mirror. It's stupid but I always try to figure out who I get my features from. Do I have my dad's nose? Do I have my mom's eyes? I don't even know what they look like. I always imagine that my mother was this beautiful blonde bombshell. I dream that I look like her."

"You are beautiful, Allie."

The teenager rolled them over until he was laying flat on his back with her hovering over him. The sinking feeling came back instantly only twice as strong. His eyes darted around the room looking for an escape, but he couldn't find one. He was completely trapped.

Focusing back on Allie he watched as she smiled gently at him. G could tell that she wanted him to calm down once again, but he couldn't bring himself to do so. All he wanted to do was get away from the teen. He had learned long ago that running just made things all the worse for him.

"You think I'm beautiful?" Allie asked brushing his hair from his face.

"Y-Yes," G stuttered out waiting for the other shoe to drop.

"Oh, sweetheart, don't do that. You're fine. I promise."

Swallowing roughly he clenched his eyes shut not knowing what was going on. Nails scraped down the side of his face causing his eyes to snap open. Allie was staring down at him with an odd look that he couldn't identify. All he knew was that he had to get away.

That was when the front door slammed shut. The teenager jerked away almost violently. She stared down at G before scrambling off the bed and out of the room without a word. A second later he heard voices calling for Allie to come back before the door slammed once again.

3\. Age Eleven

His pen fell to the desk as he looked up at the clock and saw that only three minutes had gone by since the last time he looked. G bit back a groan knowing that it would only get him into more trouble. He was going to be stuck at the school for at least another half an hour the last thing he wanted to do was get in more trouble.

Blue eyes looked over the desk and saw Mr. Peters sitting there reading a book. He was only a substitute teacher, but he apparently was power hungry. It took five minutes into the class before G was being told he got detention. Even now, hours later, he had no idea what he had done.

It wasn't all the surprising though. He had long since gotten used to people blaming him for things he didn't do. There were just so many 'perks' that came with being in the system. It didn't matter to him. An extra hour in school wasn't going to do much of anything to him.

Mr. Peters must have felt eyes on him because soon brown eyes were locked with blue. Slowly the teacher closed his book and stood up. As the older man started towards him G straightened his back ready to run or fight if the made did something to him.

"Mr. Callen," the teacher spoke walking to him, "Do you know why I gave you detention?"

"No," G replied shaking his head.

"Your teacher left out the essays that this class did. I decided to read through them and do you know what I found?"

"Enough literary mistakes to make you want to retire early?"

"No. Well, yes, but that's normal. In all the years that I've been subbing I have never read an essay like yours."

G felt his cheeks heat up at the man's word. It wasn't often that someone complimented him. For the most part people just brushed past him as if he was a piece of dirt. It might not be the best way to go through life, but at least people didn't expect the world of him.

"Hell, I've even graded college level essays that don't have this kind of intelligence. You have a real insight, Mr. Callen."

"Thank you, Mr. Peters," G smiled slightly his eyes flicking down to the desk before looking up at the older man.

"I'm serious. I think that you could do some great things if you had the right kind of teaching."

"What do you mean?"

Instead of saying anything the teacher motioned towards the door before going back to his desk and gathering up his things. Following the man's lead G packed all his books away. Soon the two were walking out the school. Neither of them were talking but the boy felt surprisingly at ease.

Mr. Peters wasn't all that old and he really seemed like he knew a lot about the subject in class. A lot more than his normal teacher did and if he was willing to talk to the boy about it then there was no harm. Right? It was like his very own tutoring session.

"Have you thought about what you want to do when you're an adult?" Mr. Peters questioned as they walked off campus.

"I don't really think there's much out there for someone like me," G responded feeling more than a little self-conscious.

"Someone like you?"

"A foster kid."

The older man stopped walking and turned to look at the boy once more. The feeling of wanting to curl up and disappear washed over him at that. He hated whenever he had to point out that he was an orphan. It was a little surprising how often that came up in a conversation.

"That's no ones business but your own," Mr. Peters offered with a smile before pointing to something behind G, "Up to a game?"

Turning around slowly G saw an empty basketball court. He looked back at the older man ready to point out they didn't have a ball only to find Mr. Peters digging through the trunk of a car. It was odd that he parked his car out here instead of the school lot but he shrugged and put his bag down.

G had no idea how long he and his teacher had been playing but soon the sun was setting. He tried to point out that it was perfectly fine if he walked home in the dark. Mr. Peters did not agree with him on that. Which was how he found himself sitting in the passengers seat of his car.

"Thanks for the game, Mr. Peters," G smiled tiredly when they pulled in front of his house.

"It was fun," the man shrugged a grin on his own lips, "And call me Ewan. I'm no longer your teacher."

G reached into the backseat to get his bag only to freeze when a hand rested on his thigh. Moving slowly he sat back down in his seat his eyes locked on the hand. Blinking a few times he let his eyes dart up to the older man's face just in time to see him lick his lips.

"Ewan?" G whispered hoping he was misunderstanding the situation, "What are you doing?"

"You're so beautiful, G," the man said the hand on him starting to caress his thigh, "So smart."

The boy opened his mouth to say something, anything, only to find his voice gone. Everything seemed to slow down as the hand moved higher. A voice in his head screamed at him to run or hit but he couldn't. G had never felt so terrified in his life.

"G, is that you?" a voice suddenly yelled from outside the car, "Get inside. Dinner's ready."

4\. Age Fifteen

Staring up at the sky G lifted his bag higher on his shoulder as he walked down the street. It was a little after on in the morning and he really should have been back at the newest in a long line of foster homes. The blood drying on his jaw though had him never wanting to go back there again.

His eyes prickled angrily and he hated himself for it. This wasn't the first bad house that he had been placed in and he doubted that it would be the last. He could deal with that. Mostly because he was old enough to take care of himself now. He could spend a night or five or twenty on the streets. He'd done it before.

Rolling his neck he pointedly ignored the rumbling in his stomach. Just a few hours and he'd be at school. The food might be disgusting but it was a hell of a lot better than starving. Actually, sometimes it was even better than the food the foster families made.

A yawn fell from his lips as he turned another corner. He was getting close to his school now and he figured that it would be better than attempting to find a place to crash on the beach again. That was something that he never wanted to deal with again.

As he walked he felt his shoulders start to slump in exhaustion. All he wanted to do was find a place to sleep. It shouldn't be as hard as it was to find that. All his life he had been told that he was safe in the houses he had been placed in. For awhile he had actually believed that. Now he knew better.

He ended up walking another two blocks before he heard the sound of footsteps behind him. Instantly he felt his heart speed up in fear. He wanted nothing more than to run but he knew that they'd just chase him. That was the last thing he wanted to deal with right then.

Squaring his shoulders the teen made sure that he didn't change his pace or look back. If he was right than he was just being paranoid. He really hoped he was being paranoid. A feeling in the pit of his stomach told him that he wasn't. Something about the situation made him anxious.

Then he heard a whistle and his stomach dropped. It was one that he had heard a few times in his life and it was not a pleasant one. Though he had never had it used on him. That part didn't matter though. There was no chance that anything good could come from that noise.

"Hey, pretty boy!" a voice yelled from behind him causing at least two others to laugh loudly.

Without thinking the teen started to walk faster. He could feel himself losing control of his emotions as panic began to bubble to the surface. It was so stupid of him. In all his years of dealing with abusive foster parents he had learned a thing or two. None of which he could remember right then.

The footsteps began to speed up themselves a moment later. Swallowing roughly G looked around for somewhere safe to hide out for awhile, but he found nothing. Feeling as if the people were directly behind him he turned his head back to look at them only to trip over his own feet.

"That was not smart," a man tsked a dark smirk on his lips.

G tried to scramble backwards only for one of the other men to bend down and lift him to his feet. He could smell the alcohol coming off all three of them causing him to scrunch his nose up. He really hated the smell of alcohol sometimes. It never lead anywhere safe.

"Don't be that way, baby," the man crooned his dirty fingers tracing down the teens face, "It's just a bit of him."

The hands on his tightened enough to make him whimper softly. The sound made the three men laugh again. He was practically immobile in fear as the third man reached out to touch him. The hand lightly skimmed his side and he thought that he should fight or something.

Then the night sky was filled with the sound of sirens. The noise was enough to cause the man to loosen him grip. His mind suddenly started working once more his leg kicking out taking one of them down. The shock of his fighting and the siren gave him enough time to take off running before they could get him again.

5\. Age Seventeen

Leaning against the wall G took a drag of his cigarette feeling more than a little tired. LA had been going through a horrible heatwave and even though the sun had long since set he was soaked with sweat. He felt absolutely disgusting and he really wished he had something cold to drink.

Finally giving into the urge the teen placed the cigarette to his lips and pulled off his shirt. It didn't really make a difference at this point but he wanted to pretend for awhile. Maybe he should head back to the house and take a shower before going to sleep. He couldn't melt if he was asleep.

Taking one last drag he tossed it off to the side before he started to head home. Around him he heard other people laughing happily. Normally that wouldn't bother him so much, everyone should have some happiness, but the heat was making him want to hit something or someone.

He needed to get away from people as soon as possible. Taking a few turns he didn't need the teen found himself in a section of the city he never normally went. Of course, he wanted to be away from people so he ends up in the richest part of the whole place. His life _loved_ him.

Shaking his head at his own stupidity he started to walk once more. It didn't really matter how he got to his place as long as he got there. Being in this section of the city didn't really make him further from home. They'd just have to deal with him until he got out.

"Oh, baby, look," a woman practically squealed as her hands gripped his arms and spun him around, "He's so cute, Bev! We have to have him!"

Blue eyes raked over the couple taking in the jewels that draped over both of the women. They were probably wearing more money than he'd ever see in his whole life. That totally didn't piss him off at all. Nope. He also didn't want to see their faces fall if it was taken away.

He sighed at that thought. He was just being bitter. The last thing he wanted was for anyone else to know what it felt like to lose everything. He was better than the people that took from him. He would never be like the people that had hurt him. Never.

"Hello," G spoke his words coming out slowly, "Can I help you?"

"Oh my God," the other woman clapped her hands before stepping closer so he was pressed against his side tightly, "You're right, Mel. He's perfect."

Before the teen could say thing he felt a hand travel down his stomach and take hold of his dick through his jeans. His mouth fell open in shock causing the women to giggle. As soon as he did that it seemed as if it was open season as the four hands started to move over him.

A hand worked its way into his pants before his mind finally started up again. His movements were just on the side of violent as he pulled away. Looking down at himself he saw that not only were his pants open but his dick had been pulled out for all to see.

"What the hell?" G questioned putting himself away before tossing on his shirt as well, "What are you doing?"

"You know how much fun it would be," the first woman grinned reaching out causing the teen to jerk back, "You're not actually saying no, are you?"

"I'm actually saying no."

A hand shot out to smack him across the face as he spoke. He thought that his rejection would be the end of it, but he had gotten his hopes up. As he was turning his head back to the women the hands were back on him pushing him backwards to the alleyway.

His eyes darted around looking for someone to notice what was going on. Everyone was too focused on their own lives to help. It was stupid of him but for some reason he really thought people would pay attention at some point in time.

Looking at one of the women he reached out and gripped her arms. A wicked grin came to her lips when she thought he was going to give in. Then he lifted her up and tossed her to the side hating himself for it already.

As soon as she landed on her feet a few steps away everyone's attention was on them. Of course by them he met him. Knowing that there was no way to explain this to the police he took off running without a word. No one would believe him anyway.


End file.
